A Chance Meeting with Fate
by babygirl242
Summary: Sam is a small town girl who just happened to be passing through a certain small town called Charming. What happens when she gets wrapped up in The Sons of Anarchy Namely one son in particular? Happy/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! ok this is my first SOA fanfic but this idea just wouldn't leave me alone so I figured I'd give it a shot and see what people thik and if I should continue**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy Charming or any of that they all belong to the wonderful Kurt Sutter**

**A Chance Meeting With Fate: Chapter 1**

As shots rang out across the bar Sam looked up from her hiding place and wondered yet again just what she was doing here. For heaven's sakes she had just stopped off for a drink! She wasn't expecting to be caught in the middle of gunfight at the O.K. Corral! Yet here she was cowering in fear for her life behind a bar in some godforsaken area in California all in the name of adventure and a glass of water! As Far as she could tell the fight was between to rival motorcycle gangs the "suns" or something to that effect and some group called the Mayans. It seemed to take hours or maybe just a few minutes but eventually the bar fell silent and Sam figured she could make a quick dash for her truck. She quickly and quietly crawled out from behind the bar and towards what she hoped was the exit that was when she heard the shot fired, at the same time she heard a voice saying "no don't!" she felt a sickening pain in her right shoulder, she cried out in pain as she hit the ground clutching her shoulder she couldn't see who but she saw several pairs of boots crowd around her and a voice say "Christ hap what were you thinking? She's not one of them!" The last thing Sam recalled before it all went black was a deep gravelly voice, presumably of the one they called hap saying "…oh shit"

Happy

"_Oh shit…"_ oh shit didn't even come close to describing what had just taken place here his entire body was screaming _"you idiot! Look what you did!"_ it wasn't the fact that he had just shot someone that was causing Happy to beat himself up like this. Hell everyone present knew it wasn't the first time, He was Tacoma's Killer and he was ok with that. Normally it didn't faze him in the slightest but this time… this time was different it was an innocent girl that he had shot, probably just in the wrong place at the wrong time. He wasn't sure how they failed to see her in their initial sweep of the bar. She was beautiful dark brown hair falling past her shoulders deep ocean blue eyes he could easily lose himself in for hours at a time freckles along the bridge of her nose and a few more dotting her cheeks… How in the world had he missed someone so… so… _"So What?"_ his brain searched frantically for the right words _sweet? Pure? Angelic? _Like Clay and everyone else he figured any and all patrons had hightailed it out of there the minute the Mayans showed up…all local patrons anyway now that he got a good look at her he could tell instantly she wasn't from around here she was wearing the wrong sort of clothes for California's climate.

As Chibs was the one with the most medical training he moved her shirt aside in order to take a better look at her wound, "looks fairly clean…as far as gunshots go anyways she should be alright but we gotta get her back to the clubhouse so Tara can take that bullet out" he looked up at all of us "I need one of you to lift her" he gestured to her shoulder "I have to keep my hands here in order to keep the bleeding contained" " I will" I spoke up everyone turned to look at me "it's my fault she's in this mess I'll do it!" nobody said anything to me as I moved towards the girl and gently picked her up. She was fairly light but there was more to it than that… even though she was injured when I held her it felt…right like she was supposed to be here in my arms I didn't have time to figure it out now though this girl whomever she was, was hurt and it was on me I vowed right then and there that I would do whatever it took to make sure she was alright again.

**A/N: so what do you think should I continue or no? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: sorry about that completely forgot to throw in the disclaimer and a brief authors note! ok first off you guys all rock! I wasn't expecting my story to get such a positive feedback! or so many followers! thank you all so much! reviews and feedback are always appreciated!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SOA or anything relating to it that belongs to the wonderful Kurt Sutter**

**Chapter 2**

Happy

As I exited the bar I noticed a lone purple truck parked at the far end of the lot and as any and all other customers were long gone I figured it was a safe bet that it belonged to her. I made my way over to it and on a whim tried the door.  
Nope locked.  
perfect.  
The only question that remained now was where were the keys to this thing? A quick search revealed that she wasn't carrying them on her and she didn't seem like the type to just leave them in her truck so where were they? Just then Tig came up behind me carrying a black leather handbag. "I found it over by where she was hiding" he explained "thought you or she might want it at some point" "thanks brother" taking the bag from him I set it on the hood and opened it right there among all the other stuff were a set of keys.  
Okay now we were in business.  
Gently laying her across the hood next to her bag I tried the various keys in the lock till I finally found the one that fit. "she'll understand" Tig said as I placed her on the seat. I turned around to face him "what?" "It was an accident hap you didn't mean to shoot her, she'll understand" "how do you know?" I said Tig looked at me for a minute before saying "I just do trust me brother she'll forgive you" I knew Tig meant well but as I climbed into the driver's seat I couldn't help but think that even if she somehow did manage to forgive me I definitely didn't deserve it. Not for something like this. I sped through the streets of Charming making it back to the clubhouse in record time Both Tara and Gemma came out to meet us the minute she saw the truck pull in. "What happened?" Tara asked "gunshot to the right shoulder" Clay said "she was in the wrong place at the wrong time when some shit with the Mayans went down it was an accident" "shit…" Gemma said "so who shot her?" "that would be me" I said before turning to Tara "is she gonna be alright doc? "She's lost a lot of blood" Tara replied" but the wound looks fairly clean I've just got to take the bullet out and then I'll have a better idea of what we're dealing with. She needs to go to St. Thomas though I don't have the equipment to take it out here"  
"Alright then" Clay Said Let's go"

The moment we got to St. Thomas the doctors took her right up to surgery Tara following right behind them telling us to wait here and that she'd let us know how things went. I found an empty chair and sat down feeling both physically and mentally exhausted hoping to god that she would be alright. I wanted no needed a chance to tell her how sorry I was and find some way to make things After what seemed like hours Tara finally came out to us. "Well?" I asked looking up at her "The surgery went well she's resting now but she should be alright" I let out a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding "thank god" "you can see her now if you like" Tara told me "Lead the way doc" I said as I got up and followed her. Tara led me over to the elevators and pushed the call button. "how did it happen?" she asked me "huh?" I asked her "Clay said you shot her accidentally, how did it happen?" I paused for a moment before saying I saw her moving trying to crawl towards the exit I guess I thought she was one of the Mayans so I shot I didn't realize..." I trailed off. Tara was quiet for a minute before telling me "she's strong, Healthy she should get through this just fine." She led me down several hallways until finally we reached a room in the back corner of the hospital. She looked so peaceful just lying there almost like an angel or sleeping beauty. I walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge just watching her sleep. As I looked down at her, a feeling of protectiveness overwhelmed me. No matter what it took I would be here for her, This one was completely on me. I would make sure nothing ever harmed her again be it me or anyone else. A slight stirring in the bed broke me from my thoughts, she had shifted slightly and judging by her grimace she was in a fair amount of pain. I looked around for Tara or a nurse or someone but wasn't anyone in sight. I finally found the call button by her bed and pushed that, A nurse came in added more of some drug or another to her IV and that seemed to ease her pain. Right before she drifted back to sleep I reached out and pushed some of her hair back away from her face "I'm sorry" I whispered to her as I continued to stroke her hair "I'm so sorry..." Realizing I didn't even know her name! "I know" came her breathy response I did a double take "what?" had she heard me? "You're sorry, I know" she said again I moved to get up thinking she'd be more comfortable "no" she whispered barely conscious "no…stay" I chuckled slightly figuring why not? it was the least I could do for her given the circumstance. I climbed into the bed next to her and continued stroking her hair "mmm...that's nice" she said "don't stop" I chuckled again and said "your wish my command princess, sweet dreams"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hey guys here's the next chapter I'm doing my best to make them longer because I noticed the first 2 were really short**

** and thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their story alerts you guys all rock and I'm excited there's this much interest in the story! Ok next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or anything relating to it. That right belongs to the wonderfully talented Kurt Sutter**

Chapter 3

Sam

I drifted in and out of consciousness for a time. I wasn't sure what was real and what wasn't all I knew was I was in pain and that I wasn't alone. There was someone with me, holding me I wasn't sure who but I was not about to let him or her leave me no not now, not ever.

I felt movement underneath me and an engine start were we in my truck? I couldn't tell A small whimper of pain escaped my lips and I heard a voice say "hang in there princess you're gonna be alright" I took comfort in his words yes. I would be alright as long as he was here with me,whoever he was. I heard a door open and voices I couldn't make out what they were saying

I was on a bed now moving quickly people were talking all at once not really to me but about me. I couldn't make out what they were saying except for the odd word here and there.

Bullet.

Gunshot.

Shoulder.

Surgery.

The last one scared me the most Surgery? I forced my eyes open and looked around frantically from one person to the next a skinny brunette probably a doctor judging by the lab coat noticed that I was awake and took the opportunity to talk to me "my name is doctor Knowles you're at St. Thomas Hospital in Charming you were shot in the shoulder during a bar fight so they brought you here we're going to take you up to surgery now to get that bullet out of you can you tell me your name?" "Sa…Samantha…Sam" I managed to choke out as my brain was currently on overdrive. "Okay Sam just relax we'll take care of you" I nodded feeling slightly more at ease…but not much. They brought me up to surgery and before I could say anything they gave me some drugs and I was out.  
When I came to again I was lying in another bed and my shoulder was throbbing something fierce. I shifted slightly trying to get more comfortable but to no avail. I heard footsteps coming closer to me a nurse maybe? Whoever it was came into the room and fiddled with something or other and it made the pain stop. I began to feel sleepy and started to drift off I felt a gentle hand stroking my face, touching my hair "I'm sorry" came a whispered voice "I'm so sorry…" this voice sounded sad why was he sorry? Did he do this to me? "I know…" I said trying to fight it but the sleepy side of me was winning. I couldn't let it though I had to tell him it was alright, not to be sad, I knew he didn't mean to. I felt movement at the edge of the bed "no" I whispered "no… stay" I heard a chuckle and then movement again like someone was climbing in next to me and I felt the gentle hands again stroking my hair "mmm… that's nice" I sighed feeling more tired and loopy than ever "don't stop." I asked "your wish my command princess sweet dreams" was the last thing I heard before sleep overtook me completely.

When I woke up I realized 3 things. One, it was light outside what day or time it was I had no idea. Two I was apparently in a hospital someplace as not only was I sporting some sort of bandages on my right shoulder but I did not recognize the room or bed that I was in and was wearing a gown of some sort while staring at a tray of barely edible food placed near the end of the bed. Third and probably the strangest thing of all I was not alone in the bed. I turned over to take a look at who it could possibly be…only to find myself face to face with a complete stranger! My head began to spin violently who was this guy? I knew for a fact that I didn't know him which made things all the more awkward and more importantly why was he in my bed? This guy, whoever he was, was sleeping with his head on my shoulder and I could feel his breath tickling my neck. Under any other circumstances I probably would have found it romantic but not this time. this time it was kind of surreal. I had to admit though even though I didn't know this guy, having him here was nice. Him being here with me just felt…right like he was supposed to be this way. Maybe this is what had been missing for so long in my life, what I had left home to find in the first place. While the mystery man in my bed slumbered on I took the opportunity to look him over, all in all not bad no the eyes not bad at all. His head was shaved and he was covered in tattoos, at least the parts of him that were visible anyways. He had muscle to him I noted, not the kind that came from lifting weights but more the kind that came from hard labor and bar fights I liked that. To me it meant he could hold his own when he needed to and he wasn't afraid to get down and dirty. What surprised me most though was although every inch of him screamed "_don't mess with me_!" being around him I felt safe and protected. I felt like nothing could ever hurt me as long as we were together. The expression on his face told a different story though, he looked so peaceful lying there as if he had been lost for so long and had finally found his place in the world I couldn't help but smile. I had begun to study his intricate tattoos when the brunette doctor from yesterday stepped into the room. "Glad to see you're awake" she said then she noticed who was in the bed with me. "He's still here?" She asked with a slight grin on her face "um… yeah?" I replied uncertainly was he not supposed to be for some reason? She noted my confusion and smiled "his name is happy" answering the most basic question. "He brought you in when you got shot and wanted to make sure you were alright I didn't realize he was still here though" "oh…" was all I could say "you aren't from around here are you?" she asked suddenly catching me off guard "is it that obvious?" I asked slightly embarrassed "kind of" she answered honestly "when you're born and raised here like I was you tend to know everyone who walks through the doors including the sons" "sons?" I asked flashing back to yesterday "when I was in the bar yesterday" i spoke in a rush "there were two groups of guys one called themselves the sons" "yeah the Sons of Anarchy" she replied casually "they're the local motorcycle club don't worry though they're good guys" the doctor turned to go "I'll be back to check on you later." "Okay" I replied "thanks doctor…um…" "Knowles" she informed me "Tara Knowles" "okay doctor Knowles" I replied committing the name to memory. I settled back in and resumed studying some of my bedmates more noticeable tattoos when he rolled over and began to wake up. Upon noticing me his first remark was "you're awake!" "yeah" I replied somewhat sarcastically "have been for a little while now" "I'm sorry if I scared you when you woke up" he went on "probably weren't expecting to have company in the bed huh?" "no" I replied honestly "but I can't say that I mind and I did ask you to stay…I think" as I thought back trying to remember what I had said during my drug induced state. He laughed "you did" he stuck out his hand "I'm Happy" "Samantha" I replied as a flock of butterflies took off in my stomach "Sam it's nice to meet you…Happy."

**A/N: like it? no? review!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks to all you guys who have put me on story, alert favorite story, or just plain reviewed my story. It means a lot that you guys like it so much! Anyways here is another chapter it's kinda long and as always reviews are appreciated!

Disclaimer: I don't own SOA that right belongs to Kurt Sutter.

Chapter 4

The minute I heard my name fall from her lips, I knew that I wanted to hear her say it more often. The way she said it made my name sound almost lyrical. I couldn't explain it but there was just something about this girl, I wanted to know her, to get to know her she was like a puzzle one that I had to solve or I would surely go insane. Now that she was awake I took a good look at her long brown hair with blonde highlights that fell just a little past her shoulders, big blue eyes that looked like they could swallow you whole, full pouty lips, I began to wonder how it would feel to have them pressed up against mine, to run my fingers through her hair to get lost in the deep pools of her eyes.

One thing that I knew for sure just by looking at her was she wasn't from charming. Being a Son I knew most of the locals and just about all of the sweet butts and crow eaters on a very personal level,she wasn't one of them I would have remembered. "Are you from around here?" I asked "nope not even close" she replied "ok…" I said trying to make sense of her response "then where are you from?" "New England" she said without missing a beat I did a double take "what?" "New England" she said again "damn…" was the only thing I could think of to say "so what brings you all the way out here to charming then?" she thought for a second before saying with a smile "absolutely nothing!" I was completely and utterly baffled by this girl she was from the other side of the country yet here she was in Charming surely she must be here for a reason. She must have noted my confused look because she broke out in a giggle before she went onto explain "I just graduated college at the beginning of the summer but I wasn't sure what I wanted to do with my life just yet so I decided to drive with no real destination in mind and see where I ended up" "…and that's what brought you to charming?" I asked in disbelief she half shrugged "yeah pretty much I know it sounds dumb but that really is the only reason I'm here, I wasn't even intending to stop here I was just passing through when I stopped at that bar to get a drink and...well you know the rest" she said gesturing to her shoulder. Once again the reality of the situation hit me like a ton of falling bricks and I knew in that moment that I had to tell her the truth. "I'm so sorry" I said to her completely serious "I swear to you it was an accident" why are you sorry?" she asked slightly confused "unless… wait a minute…" she looked up at me her eyes filled with hurt and confusion "you did this to me?" I couldn't bring myself to say anything so I just stood there silently berating myself for hurting someone so beautiful and sweet. She was silent for several minutes before finally asking the dreaded question "why?" I swallowed hard before saying "like I said I didn't mean to, I saw you moving and I thought…" "you thought I was one of them" she finished with a note of bitterness in her voice "I really am sorry" I said "please know that I didn't mean to shoot you and I hope that one day you can forgive me"

Sam

I knew that Happy hadn't shot me on purpose, but I was still having a hard time trying to forgive someone I had known all of 10 minutes, someone who unbeknownst to me had spent the night in my bed with me. Still though he seemed like a decent enough guy and I figured that if I stuck around long enough, forgiveness would come in time. "Ok." I said to him. Just then an older man with salt and pepper hair wearing a black leather vest similar to Happy's walked through the door. "She's awake!" He cried out in a thick Scottish accent upon seeing me "yeah" I replied unsure of what to say next. "Glad to see you're okay lass, I'm Chibs" the stranger added introducing himself "Sam" I replied extending a hand to him "it's nice to meet you" "likewise" he said taking my hand for a brief shake. He then turned to Happy "can I have a minute brother?" Chibs said motioning towards the hall "sure" Happy replied getting up to follow him It was nice to meet you!' I called out to the man "you too love" he replied. Happy turned to face me then "I'll be back in a minute okay?" "You don't have to…" I started to say he cut me off swiftly "I want to…" I blushed slightly before saying "ok then I'll see you soon" Happy turned and followed the man into the hall.

Happy

I followed Chibs down the hall a bit past the nurses' station and around a corner he stopped and turned around "Clay asked me to come by" he said "he was worried about you…we all are" "no need to be" I assured him Chibs was silent for a minute "she gonna be ok?" he asked "far as I know" I answered thinking back to the night before when Sam had asked me to stay "you find out anything about her?" he pressed breaking me from my thoughts "not much" I told him "just her name and such she's from New England of all places" "what?" He asked in Disbelief "yeah I was just as shocked as you" what in the world is she doing out here?" "I don't think she even knows she just drove and drove and finally ended up here." "I'll have Juice run a check on her when I get back to the clubhouse just to be sure" Chibs said "ok" I said although I could tell already that nothing would come up. "On club level though, It's not the only reason clay asked me to come by" Chibs continued a look of concern crossing his face. I inhaled and crossed my arms waiting for the real reason. "Why are you still here?" he asked "she's all alone" I started to say "you know what I mean brother" he said cutting me off "this isn't like you, why are you still here?" I searched for an answer to his question but the truth was I had been looking to answer that question myself. He was right; this wasn't like me at all to become emotionally attached like this. I had had my share of sweet butts and crow eaters but this, this was different, she was different. Something about this girl drew me in like a moth to a flame. I couldn't explain it but I wanted to know her no, NEEDED to know her. Chibs accepted my non reply as answer enough and said "I'll have Gemma come by later on so you can get some sleep" okay I told him and with that Chibs placed his hand on my shoulder and said "be careful" before walking past me and continuing down the hall. I turned and walked back in the direction of Sam's room hoping she could somehow provide some clarity to my very confused feelings.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys! I wanted to get out 1 more chapter before I go on spring break so here it is! thanks for the reviews I got last chapter!

Disclaimer I don't own SOA that belongs to Kurt Sutter

A Chance Meeting With Fate Chapter 5

Sam

Doctor Knowles told me that I was clear to leave the hospital in another day or so. She said that I was doing well and wanted to make sure I stayed that way. Aside from his brief conference with the man called Chibs, Happy had barely left my side since the moment I had first woken up in the hospital. He was like my own personal nurse of sorts making sure I had everything that I needed. I told him time and again that he didn't have to but he would always cut me off with some form of "I want to" I wasn't really sure why but I didn't mind it really. It was kind of nice being taken care of like this especially by Happy, he was like no guy I had ever known before. In the short time I had known him I had come to care about him a good deal. We talked about anything and everything under the sun I told him a little about life in New England and Happy told me a bit about the "club" as it were whatever I wanted to know anyways I suspected there were darker undertones to some of what they did but I decided to abide by the old adage" ignorance is bliss." What Happy seemed most interested in though was me, he wanted to know everything about me my favorite songs my favorite movies everything. He groaned a little when I mentioned how much I loved to read but I decided to let it go...for now anyways.

Happy had taken off a little while ago though unwillingly to "take care of some club shit" as he put it so I was stuck lying in the bed idly flipping through TV channels but not finding anything worth watching. A knock at my door made me jump I looked over to see an unfamiliar woman standing there in the entryway. One look at her told me she must have been a knock out back in the day but at the same time she wasn't the sort to take crap from anyone. The kind of person I had always wanted to be. "Hey" she said entering the room "how you feeling?" "fine I guess" I replied completely confused who was this woman? "I'm Gemma" she introduced herself "I work with Happy" "oh so you're a friend of his?" she chuckled "you could say that I guess" I began to feel like I was missing something "What?" I asked her "well" she replied "Happy doesn't really have any friends per say just the guys in the club" "oh…" I said "so how do you know him then?" "he works for my husband Clay" she spoke

"oh ok" I replied "anyways where are my manners sorry I'm…' I started to say but she interrupted by saying "no need Sam I already know who you are Happy's told us all about you" "he has?" I asked trying not to sound too excited at the thought of Happy talking about me to these people. "yup, it was all good things don't worry but you've definitely got his attention that's for sure." I blushed slightly before saying "I can't imagine why" she looked at me then almost as if she could see right through me "I can" she said sizing me up with one look "why then?" I asked Gemma out of curiosity"why do you think I've got his attention?" There was a long pause before Gemma said "you're different, you aren't like any of the girls that hang around here. Hell some of the crow eaters don't even know their ass from their elbow" she gave a harsh laugh before continuing "not only are you pretty but you have a brain with the attitude to match and you aren't afraid to use either one, I think that's what perplexes him."

"Perplexes him?" I asked Gemma slightly confused "he's trying to understand you" she said "he's used to the crow eater type girls who just roll over when they're told to in the hopes of a fun night" I snorted in amusement at this "but you" Gemma continued "Like I said you're different, you don't seem like that type and I think the sooner he realizes that the sooner he'll see the potential you have "but Gemma" I asked very confused "what type am I? Potential for what?" she cracked a small smile at that "as an old lady" she went silent for several minutes while I tried to digest what Gemma had said an old lady? what was that? "I spoke to the doctor" she said quickly changing the subject "she said you're clear to leave in the next day or so" "yeah" I replied "that's what they tell me anyways." "Any ideas where you're gonna stay?" she asked me "no" I said honestly "doctor Knowles wants me to stick around Charming for a while so she can "monitor my progress" or something like that so I'll be here for the next week or two at least" "and after?" Gemma gently prodded me "after? I don't know," I said "I might stick around Charming for the summer at least, get a job and such I have nowhere else to be and something tells me Happy would probably shit bricks if I left town before he's had a chance to figure me out" she chuckled again at my euphemism "that he would" she said "that he would" When she finally stopped laughing Gemma said "since you're gonna be sticking around for a while you're more than welcome to stay at the clubhouse" "you sure?" I asked "yeah it's no problem" she said "I talked it over with Clay and he said it's fine" "ok thank you "I said to Gemma "sure sweetie" she said " now I'm sure you've been asked this a million times but what brings you all the way out here to our little corner of the world?" I sighed was it so unbelievable that a small town girl from New England would just happen to find her way to Charming? I was about to speak when I heard someone clear their throat. Looking beyond Gemma into the entryway my face lit up as Happy made his way into the room "hey" he said casually to the both of us while nodding at Gemma "hey yourself!" I replied trying to contain my obvious enthusiasm. He cracked a smile and almost immediately I could feel myself blushing under his gaze. Gemma watched our interaction for a minute or two before drawing some sort of conclusion about the two of us, whatever it was she didn't say it out loud. "I'll be back to check on you later sweetie, and you can stay with us when you get outta here" "are you sure?" I asked I don't want to be a bother" "it's no problem at all" she assured me "ok" I said "thanks Gemma" it felt like I had known her for ages instead of the span of a few minutes. "Anytime" she said as she picked up her purse and made her way out.

Gemma

The ride back to Teller-Morrow wasn't very exciting nut then again I wasn't really focused on the drive, I had my mind on other things, namely Happy and this new girl Sam. Overall she seemed nice enough like someone you could trust, someone the club could trust. All the guys, Clay included couldn't figure out why Happy was so enamored with this girl though. It was almost unheard of for Happy to go from one of Charming's most feared to obedient servant within 10 minutes of shooting some random girl in the shoulder. After watching the two of them in that hospital room though even for that one minute I could tell why Happy was so willing to be at her beck and call. Something about Sam Drew him in, with her he seemed to find something that he hadn't in many years peace. I pulled into the lot and was greeted by Juice and Opie. "Where's Clay?" I asked them "in the clubhouse" Opie replied I nodded my thanks and made my way inside. Clay was sitting at the bar watching Tig and Piney shoot a game of pool. "Well?" he asked upon seeing me "we had a nice talk" I replied "And?" Clay went on hoping for more information than that "I think Happy may have found himself an old lady." "What?" Clay turned to me and I said "Baby… I think he's in love with her."

A/N: like? no? Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys sorry it's been so long since my last update, school and life got a hold of me for a little while compounded with a case of writers block. Anyways, I'm back now with a new and hopefully longer chapter and I will try to update more frequently Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: As usual I don't own Sons of Anarchy Kurt Sutter does.**

A Chance Meeting with Fate

Chapter 6

Gemma

Clay looked at me funny for a minute after I told him Happy appeared to be in love with Sam "how can you tell?" he asked me "they haven't even known each other that long!" "I know but it's hard to explain" I told him "you have to see it to understand what I mean. I was watching them together and… I don't know he's different when he's around her. Softer and… less deadly, Tig gave a snort "is that even possible?" I smiled slightly getting his point "it's like she makes him complete or something. She'll make a good old lady for him. "You really think it'll come to that?" Asked Piney looking up from the shot he was about to take, "yeah" I told him honestly "yeah I do and it's not one sided either she seems pretty smitten with him too, the minute he walked into that room she lit up like a god damn Christmas tree." Piney gave a snort at my euphemism Clay just shook his head and said "who'd have ever thought..." I could tell he wasn't looking for an answer and I wasn't about to give him one as i had more important things to focus on like who exactly this mysterious girl was. I turned go and find Juice hoping he would be able to tell me.

Sam

A couple days after my conversation with Gemma Doctor Knowles or Tara as she asked me to call her because I was now apparently a friend of SAMCRO, informed me that I was cleared to leave the hospital. I had decided to take up Gemma's offer on letting me stay in the clubhouse because let's face it where else was I gonna go? So after filling out the necessary release form junk Happy wheeled me out of the hospital. "Remind me again why I can't just walk out on my own two feet?" I asked with a sigh "it's hospital policy" he said "it's stupid and there's no way in hell I'm gonna do it." I replied "well stupid or not that's the only way you're gonna leave here" he told me. "Oh yeah?" I challenged "yeah" he replied crossing his arms and doing his best to intimidate me. His no nonsense tone of voice suggested that there was no negotiating this and honestly I wasn't in the mood to try I just wanted out. "Fine" I said making it very clear that I was not about to enjoy this in any way shape or form. "Why are you so against letting me take care of you?" he asked me as we went down the hall towards the elevators "It's not that I'm against it" I told him he pressed the button to go down "I'm just not used to it especially by strangers" I'm not exactly a stranger he pointed out "true but I still barely know you and vice versa" at this he didn't reply. "Besides" I continued on "I'm not really the type to ask for help even if i need it I've always been kinda stubborn like that," I had always been and I was ok with it. I wasn't really a loner just different from the rest. I had my few close friends from back home but I was never exactly a social butterfly. Happy didn't press the matter further he just said "I know what you mean" the elevator arrived and we got on. I felt like I should say something to him if only to break the awkward silence, but I wasn't sure what so finally i settled on something I had been wondering about since I had woken up to find him in bed with me.

"Did they hurt?" "

Hmmm?" he responded as if i had pulled him from a deep thought "your tattoo's" I clarified "did they hurt?" "What do you think?" he quipped "I don't know" I answered honestly "I was just curious." "Each one hurt a little less" he replied finally staring at the closed metal doors "now its to the point where i barely even feel it." "Hmm..." i replied taking what he'd said into consideration "You have any?" he asked "no" I said having anticipated such a question "been thinking of getting one for years though." "So what's stopping you?" he asked "fear" I said blushing from embarrassment "I hate needles and I really hate pain" the elevator dinged again signaling that we had arrived in the lobby as the doors opened he leaned down and whispered in my ear "it doesn't hurt as bad as you'd think" causing me to involuntarily shiver and my mind to wander off into uncharted territory mostly concerning Happy and me. my little internal voice of reason quipped "Get a hold of yourself, he's probably not even interested and who knows how long we'll be in town". Nothing else was said between the two of us as we crossed the lobby and made our way into the bright California sun. I didn't see my truck waiting when we got outside instead there was a black SUV idling out front with yet another unfamiliar man, I sensed a pattern here, leaning against it wearing an SOA cut and smoking a cigarette. "Well it's about damn time you got your asses out here I been waitin almost 20 minutes" the guy said to Happy as he took one last drag of the cigarette before he stubbed it out and flung it into some nearby bushes. "Thought I was gonna have to go in and drag your ass outta there brother" "ah boo fuckin hoo" Happy retorted with a grim smile on his face "she had to sign some papers and shit "yeah yeah get in already" the guy quipped before turning to me "nice to meet ya doll name's Tig" "Sam" I responded promptly "nice to meet you… Tig" "likewise doll" he said with a smile. Happy bent over to scoop me up out of the wheelchair "whoa whoa what are you doing? I can do this myself" "will you just shut up and let me help you?" he asked I sighed "fine anything to get me away from this damn hospital". I immediately wrapped my good arm tightly around his neck. "What's with the stranglehold? Tig asked "makes me feel a little safer I guess" i replied shyly "like he won't drop me" at this remark Tig let out a snort "safe?" he repeated while trying to contain his laughter. Happy glared at him before returning his attention to picking me up. Once he made sure i was safely in the car he climbed into the seat beside me and off we went.

Happy

As we rolled through the streets of Charming I briefly wondered how Sam would adapt to living here for the next several weeks or so. Granted, Charming had a way of growing on you given half a chance but a part of me worried that maybe this small town was just a bit too small for her taste. "What do you think?" I asked her "It's beautiful!" she replied "a lot bigger than my town" "it's not nearly as beautiful as you are" my mind echoed and i had to resist the urge to smack myself. When did I become such a pansy? Come on hap harden up! "you'll be staying in the clubhouse for now next to the garage" Tig said as we pulled up to a stop sign " yeah I know Gemma mentioned that" she said continuing to look out the window "hope you like motorcycles doll" he continued"because you'll be seeing a lot of them" "I love bikes!" she said enthusiastically I did a double take to make sure she was serious. "really?" I asked "yeah" she said "ever since I was a little kid" "you ever ride on one?" I asked "only once" she admitted it was amazing though I'd give anything to do it again" I decided right then that she would get to at least once before she left. I imagined us speeding down the road to some unknown location her clinging to me tightly but at the same time having the time of her life as she leaned forward to kiss me as I turned my head to look at her I smiled a bit as my thoughts got progressively more perverse. "hap... HAP!" A loud voice jerked me out of my thoughts "huh?"" we're here man wipe that stupid look off your face". I shook my head and looked out the window sure enough we were back at teller morrow. Sam was already out of the car waiting for me "what were you thinking about?" she asked "nothin"  
I told her come on "I'll introduce you to everyone else".

Sam

Happy led the way into the clubhouse which was equipped with a fully stocked bar and a pool table. there were a few people scattered around the room including Gemma who spotted me after a few seconds and waved us over "it's good to see you outside the hospital baby" she said as she wrapped me in a gentle hug "welcome to the clubhouse" thanks" I said returning her hug "it's nice to be outside the hospital I don't do to well with being confined to bed" "come on" she said I want you to meet my husband she dragged me over to two guys who appeared to be deep in conversation about something by the pool table. One was a young guy with blonde hair who was leaning on it with almost an easy sort of grace as if he took life as it came. The other, an older man who looked almost battle worn as if he had seen his share of long days turned to look over his shoulder as we approached. "hey baby" Gemma said to him as she slipped her arms around him and he gave her a quick kiss. "Hey" he said with a smile to her then he noticed me. "You must be Sam "yeah" I tried to reply casually trying not to be intimidated by this man. "I'm Clay" "It's a pleasure" I said grasping his hand for a shake, "and thank you for letting me stay here" "it's no problem" the other guy piped up "you're family now, I'm Jax by the way." "Nice to meet you Jax is that short for something?" "Yeah, Jackson" he replied "but only my mom gets to call me that you drink?" he asked as we gravitated towards the bar "sometimes" I replied "but not too often" "oh? And why is that?" he asked "because I am an impossible drunk" I said blushing furiously "my logic reason and good sense go right out the window I tend to do things I would never attempt sober and I have a tendency to hop into bed with anything that has two legs and the right parts. "Well then" Jax chuckled " if that's the case then what's your pleasure?" I sighed shaking my head "you laugh now but wait till you see it" Jax continued to laugh "just the same though he said I wouldn't advertise that last part around here too much particularly when happy is in hearing distance" "yeah" I said "he'd probably kill anyone who tried." "He might… Jax trailed off I was about to ask what he meant but someone flipped on the stereo and the party was in full swing.

Several hours and three or four drinks later I was feeling a definite buzz in the back of my head. deciding to stop myself before I got into trouble I went and found Happy. He was in the back with his tattoo gear out doing ink for one of his brothers. "Hey" I said as I approached them "I think I'm gonna turn in for the night, you mind showing me where I'm sleeping?" "Sure" he said not breaking his concentration "let me just finish up here." "ok" I told him as I sat back and watched him work. "You next in line to get ink?" the blonde guy he was tattooing joked "not if I'm sober" I replied "we can change that" he gave me a mischievous look "how bout not?" I told him seriously. He just laughed it off "I'm Kozik most call me Koz" "Sam " I replied simply "Alright that's done" Happy cut in "now get outta here before I have to hurt you." "Alright alright I'm going nice to meet you Sam" "you too!" I called out as he left. Happy set down the tattoo gun and took a minute to stretch out his muscles before climbing off the stool. "This way" he gestured leading me back out to the party for sec before going down a separate hallway. Finally he stopped outside a door and took a set of keys from his pocket he unlocked and opened the door for me. "This is it" he replied "this is great!" I exclaimed as I entered the room "bathrooms just down the hall" he said jerking his thumb towards the left "my rooms just across the hall if you need anything." "Thanks" I smiled at him "no problem" he said "well I guess you'll wanna hit the sac huh?" "Kind of" I admitted "you probably have a party to get back to" yeah..." Happy seemed almost reluctant to leave. I walked over to the doorway where he stood rather awkwardly "goodnight Happy." In that instant everything changed, Happy's arms wrapped around my waist I looked up at him confused for a fraction of a moment before his lips came crashing down on mine in a passionate kiss. His hands wound themselves into my hair as he pulled me into him my arms wrapped around his neck needing to bring him closer to me, the softness of his cut contrasting with the heat of his skin. How long we stayed that way I couldn't be sure, might have been a few seconds maybe longer but I was determined to make this feeling last as long as it possibly could. All too soon though Happy took a step back from me "night" he said before turning and walking back the way we'd come.

**A/N hope you liked the chapter it took forever to finish and as always reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
